Corporal Giroro (Sgt Frog Abridged)
Corporal Giroro is a main character in Sgt Frog Abridged and is a member of the Keroro Platoon. He was the most dedicated to completing the platoon's mission to invade Earth, but he put forward about as much effort as Keroro; after the mission is revealed to be a sham, Giroro simply tries to enjoy his life on Earth with his now-husband Dororo. Bio Despite being the most angry, bitter, and potentially violent of the platoon, Giroro is also arguably the most normal and civil, and he has the most common sense of the platoon. He is not without plentiful quirks: he is out of touch with very common-knowledge subjects, he is a closet crossdresser, flashbacks apparently make him nauseous, he has a fear of/weakness to coloring, he is allergic to cats, and he technically failed military school. As a child Giroro was much more adventurous than he is now. [[Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 7|He was a member of a group called Misplaced Enthusiasm for Adventuring Team (M.E.A.T.)]], a play on the idea of youthful curiosity. He entered into a relationship with Dororo at some point in the series, and the two got married in Episode 15. Relationships Giroro is on friendly terms with most of the characters. He grew up with Keroro and Dororo; he's had casual conversations with Keroro, and he would actually go along with Keroro's dumbest of plans, (he's had at least one of his own). However, as of Episode 15, Giroro is no longer on good terms with Keroro, openly enjoying Keroro's suffering under his illness. He comes to tolerate Keroro after Keroro finds out that he's Dororo's long-lost brother and actively tries to improve himself. Despite taking part in tormenting Dororo as a child, he has gone on to be one of the few characters to care about Dororo. Their friendship visibly develops at the end of Episode 7, where it is implied that the two weren't on a first-name basis until that point. It is even shown during the flashback that Giroro was occasionally nicer to Zeroro than Keroro. Episode 11 also features Dororo covering Giroro while the latter cries out in agony, then later Giroro defends Dororo from what is perceived by Giroro to be another mangling of Dororo's name. Dororo later asks Giroro to marry him in Episode 14, and the two get married the following episode; Giroro confirms in SFA15 that they'd been in a relationship for several months by that point. The next episode shows Giroro is very concerned with the safety of his new husband, also hinting that he only really cares about the humans that Dororo cares about. The two talk more about their relationship on their in-character Q&A blog. Giroro was originally in love with Natsumi, though it may have simply been a misguided physical attraction on his part. Unlike his Keroro Gunsou counterpart who fell for Natsumi after she defeated him, Giroro fell for her as a result of watching her naked in the shower; this may have been coupled with mental damage that occurred after flying through the same window several times. Regardless he openly hit on her, most blatantly in Episode 5, once threatened Koyuki, and stalked the two in Episode 10. Natsumi did not reciprocate his advances at all, but she did appreciate that he never actually hurt any of her other potential love interests. A recording in Episode 18 reveals that the stress of courting Natsumi resulted in him finally losing interest in her. He turned his attention to Dororo shortly after this. Running Gags Associated with Giroro *Giroro being out-of-touch with the most common-knowledge subjects (burger stores sell burgers, "WHAT THE FUCK'S A TOOTSIE POP?!"). By Season 2 this is all but dropped, due to the writers finding the joke to be lazy. *Crossdressing and lesbianism ([[Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 10|"I'm a lesbian too..."]]) *Flashback-induced nausea (SFA7 and SFA11). He conquers this in Sgt Frog Abridged: Reset. *Fear and/or trauma involving colouring (SFA8, SFA10) Notable Quotes "FUCK THIS!" - catchphrase of sorts "Why, Natsumi. How...expected of you. I knew you'd come around one day. Now, get off me baby: my gun's on my crotch- my GUN'S ON MY-" - Episode 5 Keroro: "So what's it like being a girly girl?" Giroro: ""It's...its...GIRLALICIOUS!" - Episode 6 "Ha-haha-haha. Tra-lala-lala." - Episode 6 and Episode 7 "Real men live on kool-aid powder" - Episode 8 Trivia *Giroro was originally voiced by former MidnightFrog, DFatman. Fatman only got to voice Giroro in the SFA1R Post-Credits. He had trouble voicing his lines for SFA2R, so Thorn offered to do them as backup; Yoshi unquestionably preferred Thorn's interpretation, so Thorn became the full-time voice actor long before Fatman was fired from the team. *The song parody "Pretty Girl's All Mine" is sung from Giroro's perspective about his attraction to Natsumi. *Thorn came out as a bisexual transvestite during production of Episode 11, and he was starting to realize he was this around the time he and Yoshi made Giroro a transvestite. However, Thorn insists that his sexuality did not influence the decision to make Giroro this, though he does acknowledge the irony and humor in hindsight. category:Sgt Frog Abridged characters